The Red Bandits
by shannonpottergreene
Summary: A story about a young red loving girl who is finding her purpose in life. But first, she must find her family, come follow Rosie on her crazy adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my very first story, it is not based off anything, really. I have based it off in the fairy tale world. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Red Bandits

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, many once upon a times ago. The world was shared by both beasts and man. And both having their own backstories, feelings, and goals.

For our story, it all begins, on one fateful day.

Our story bigins with a young woman bamed Rosie. Rosie Red- Faylinn. She was 16 years old, had light brown hair and eyes. And she loved wearing red. Her most distinctive feature was a red fuzzy jacket she almost always wore. And best of all, she had a lovimg family, a family that loved her. Kept her safe, fed her, taught her. Rosie came from a tragic background, one that she was ashamed to talk about. But that didn't stop her, she was changed, she was happy, that is... Until one day.

Rosie woke up with a start. What time was it? She looked over the bed to look at her phone, only to find that it wasn't there. And then, the memory of last night came into view. Oh yes. She remembers. Last night, the whole family had once again came to celebrate. Celebrate what? Rosie didn't know the reason why, but she was happy. She was upstairs in what was called the teens den. The one place where she and her also adopted brothers, Harry and Ron, played on their computers. While she always played on her phone. But this time, Harry and Ron were roughly playing Harp Wars with their nephews. A game of Derf guns, arrows, and even spears. The playing, and screaming went over the top, and then, it died down to the sound of glass shattering. All the parents called, asking what was going on. Rosie gone to investigate, to her shock, on the floor to Uncle Weaselpop's room, was his precious glassed gift. It was a cube made if glass, and in the glass there was a symbol. A wooden mallet, some of the adults came up the stairs, asking again what had happened, when no one answered. To take the harsh glares of the parent eye off them, Harry, Ron, and all the nephews at once pointed at Rosie. To make it short, Rosie's adopted parents were not pleased, to say the least. They took her phone away and sent her to bed, while everyone else went downstairs to dinner. Uncle Weaselpop said a few, rather hurtful words to her.

"You little brat! How dare you break my most precious possession? Why I oughtta..."

He stopped right there, abd harshly pointed to the direction of her room.

Rosie sat back up in bed, how could she convince her family that it wasn't her? Well, for one, she will have to apologize, certainly. It was a little difficult for her, beings that she had autism. It wasn't a difficult and hard-to-cope autism, but she had it. Rosie thoght.

 _'You know, I should talk to the kids, first.'_

Adding to that, she thought,

 _'Speaking of, why is everything so quiet?'_

Rosie got out of bed, she got dressed, in a long, hot pink skirt, as it was a chilly fall . And chilly inside the house, too. For a shirt, she wore a t shirt that was white and black, the whot on the middle, and the black more outward. With black strings crossing the what, making it look lik she was wearing lacings. As she went out her room, she waited in the hall. Listening carefully for any voice, or sound, or something that will Indicate she was not alone. After a few moments of silence, she finally called out.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Not even the sound of the large tv downstairs. Rosie cautiously made her way down the hall. As she did, the quicker she ended up becoming. Pretty soon, she was going to all the rooms, then downstairs to the main floor. And then, to the basement, which had an apartment complete with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a small living room. All the while, Rosie called out all.

"Mom and Dad Faylinn? Harry, Ron! Chuba and Sanhollo! Jake and Jim? Lokie and Brandon Bear? Hey little diddles? Shon Blacksheep? Uncle Weaselpop? Muffy? Anastasia? Aunt Gnome? Uncle Troll? Mimi? Alice, Sarah, Becky? Hello can anyone hear me?"

Still, nothing. Only eerie silence, that was spine chilling. Rosie rushed out thr front door to the house, checking to see if the cars were there. All the cars were gone. Rosie was starting to get nervous, where had they gone? And to make it worse, she didn't have an phone to call them. No cellphone, no house phone, Rosie tired calming herself, for a start, she thought.

 _'Well, they most likely left to head downtown. They'll probably be back later this afternoon.'_

So, to keep herself occupied, Rosie watched some movies, ate a snack, read some books. And time flies when your enjoying yourself, for soon, the sun had set, and no one came home.

 _'Mabey they won't be back till late.'_

Rosie waited until 10:00pm until she couldn't keep her head up, Rosie went to take a shower. Rosie always showered before bed. It was strange, and it was hard to brush through her natural curly hair. After the hot shower, she got into her nightgown, sat and said her prayers, and got into the covers of her bed. And fell asleep.

The next day, Rosie woke up, and again, she didn't hear anything. She got out of bed, got into a pair of shorts, and searched around the house. No. No one excapt her was there. Still gone. It soon became apparent to Rosie that the whole Faylinn family has left somewhere. And Rosie was alone, all alone.

A day and a half passed, and Rosie was fwtting worried, her anxiety was getting larger and larger. Rosie hated her anxiety, the way it boiled in her chest, the way her legs will feel like jelly. And if her anxiety was really bad, it was like a hurricane in her chest. And lightning zapping out her fingers. Rosie sat in the dinner tabletable, wandeeing what she should do. Should she, get her neighbors and called her parents? No, she scratched that off. She didn't know the neighbors well at all. And from Rosie's past, she had an experience when it came to getting help. No. And then, it clicked in her mind. Mimi! Yes! Mimi lived in the right nearby forest. Rosie can go and visit. Mimi may be strong, and stern, but she was a little old fo traveling. Rosie had an idea, immediately, Rosie went and got an old wooden basket. She cleaned it out as best she could. And she got out a couple pieces of cake with delicious pink frosting. A few bread rolls with some butter. And some cider. Rosie got re- dressed, and wore her white and black laced t-shirt, and long, hot pink skirt. She put on a pair of black church shoes. And right before she left she grabbed her favorite red fuzzy jacket. And then, she was off.

The forest was right next to home. Rosie took the dirt path and made her way into the woods. The forest was real large, and the evergreen trees toward over her. Making her fell small, nonetheless, she kept goin. Though it was going to be a long walk. Mimi lived 10 miles away. And when Rosie went out for walks aound the neighborhood, she would listen to music off her phone. It was going to be a little tricky, but she can make it. For Mimi

Rosie continued her way down the dirt path, all the while looking at the surroundings of the forest. It was quite lovely, and lively. Birds were chirping up in the trees, the sweet smell of the tree pines, and there were all sorts of various other trees. Each showing brilliant colors of red, orang, and yellow. It was fall in her hometown, Theedville. The beautiful mountains, the lakes, the community. And now that Rosie had moment to really think about, she had come a long way. She had a rough child, so much so she looked like some stray dog taken in by the Faylinn's. She had been there for three years, and she came a long way. She lost a lot of weight, though she still was a little chubby. Her mind was void of any fear, and no strip of trauma from her padt. Even though it did hurt to talk about it. Rosie didn't know how long she had been walking, when she started hearing some voices in the distance. But she dismissed it, as she noticed on the right side of the forest, there were flowers. And all of them different assortment of flowers. Tulips, Roses, Lavinder flowers, buttercups, and so much more. It was truly an amazing sight, so beautiful, and the smell, carried by a sudden light breeze. It was so rich. As if the flowers were begging to be plucked. Rosoe wanted to pick them, but remembered Mama Faylinn's fair warning.

 _"You may stray off, if you must. But only as far as where you can still see the path."_

The flowers were about 8 meters away from the path. But just keep extra safe measures, Rosie took out a biscuit from her breakfast. And, little by little, as she strayed from the path, pulled off little bits of the biscuit, and left a trail of crumbs. Rosie made her way to the beautiful flowers, and as she did, the aroma of various sweet scents filled her nose. Once Rosie reached the flowers, she bent down on one knee to start picking. She didn't know which to pick, so she plucked one of each that was closer to her. But as she did, she heard some voices again. But Rosie shook it off, it was most likely some people just going for a walk, too. Rosie finished picking flowers and put the flowers in the old wooden basket. She stood up, and made her way back to the path, as she did, she saw tbat some birds were pecking and eatingthe trail of crumbs. Oh well, at least she made it back. And so, she was back to walking, and then, she heard the sound of voices againagain, only this time, closer. Rosie was going to quicken her walking pace when she heard a clear voice speak right behind her.

"Hey kid, you dropped this."

Rosie nervously turned around, to see a man wolf was standing right in front of her. A man wolf is in a very unusual catagory of wolf man in the part man part animal kingdom. This man wolf had some very interesting features indeed. He stood normally on two feet. He had a normal human body, it was his head that looked off. He had a normal mouth and jawline. Though his lips looked dark grey. And then, there was the nose, or snout-nose. It was like a mini wolf snout. To make it stranger, it had the normal black nose tip part. And thr snout nose was just, well, how can she explain it? It was almost like a snout but it couldn't open. And covering the top of his nose snout was what looked like brown fur. Which matched thean wolfs brown hair color. Thick, bushy hair that went down the sides of his seemingly normal human face, making a bottom chin beard. Ant on the top of his head, were pointed wolf ears. Most of all, though, were his eyes, which were jade green. This man wolf was real tall to be sure, it reminded Rosie of a dire wolf. He wore a dark tan jacket over a white shirt. On the jacket, was a long collar that drooped. He was wearing blue jeans with a brown belt. And lastly were his boots, they were tan and black.

He held out a couple of flowers, some daisy's and some roses. Which Rosie slowly took, while saying.

"Oh hey, thank you. I appreciate that."

The man wolf grinned and revealed his even stranger teeth. The first eight of his teeth, four up, four down, were square and normal. The canines were real long, and the rest of the following teeth were pointy sharp, but not was long as his canines.

"Oh no problem, kid."

Just then, a voice came behind him.

"Gahh! Mack what are you-!"

Behind this brown man wolf, came another man wolf. Only this time, this man wolf was shorter, and his height reached to the taller man wolf's shoulders. Rosie reached up to the grey man wolfs shoulders. The shorter one was a grey man wolf, his normal skin was paler than the taller one. His pointed ears were rounder, amd when she saw a glimpse of hos teeth, she saw his left canine was all gold. And his eyes were bright yellow. He wore a black overcoat, and inside he was wearing a blue buttoned shirt. He had a black belt and grey jeans, and all black boots. Upon seeing Rosie, he stopped what he was saying, it made Rosie nervous. But at the same time, she didn't want to appear afraid, or rude.

Because way back in the day, almost to the mideval ages. Wolves were referred to as the most horrific beings ever. And, as time moved on, centuries laters, they were reviled as the lowest of all kind, and treated like garbage. And then came World War Wing, where everyone was declared as treated equally, no matter what.

The grey wolfan asked.

"Hey, are you lost?"

He asked, in a Thumbian accent. Rosie answered.

"No, I'm just going out."

The grey man wolf spoke again.

"Kid, this forest is actually really dangerous."

Rosie was smart enough not let out any information concernimg herself amd her family.

"I'm only going for a... Walk."

The grey man wolf crossed his arms.

"Alone?"

"Well, yes."

The brown haired man wolf, or Mack, stepped in.

"Well thats pretty cool. You have a good day, and don't get into any trouble."

He said, waving her off. While the grey short one, or Huck, gave a toothy smile, his gold canine shinning.

Rosie was continued her way through the woods, looking around her surroundings. Trying to shake off the encounter with the two man wolves.

Time passed, and Rosie was getting exhausted, it was getting harder to walk. So much so, she rested under a tree. After that, she continued her way. And then, she saw it. Finally, she had reached the house, it was small, old, and sweet. Rosie took a good look at it, she had never been there before. There was a brick wall surrounding the house with a iron gate at the front that read:

 _The Ginherbread house._

Yhe wheels in Rosie's head spun, and she remembered, that her aunt Gnome and Mimi had a small business in sellingselling some goodie treats; such as cookies, cake, pie, bread, doughnuts, eclairs, fritters, rolls, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls, muffins, and crescents.

Rosie her way through the gate, but before stepping through, she saw that the gate was open. But she dismissed it, as she went up to the door, and knocked.

 _Knock knock knock_

After a few minutes, there was nothing.

Rosie knocked, harder.

 _Knock knock knock_ _knock_

She rang the doorbell

 _Ding dong_

And she called out.

"Hello, Mimi? It's Rosie, I came for a visit."

After a long moment, again there wss nothing. Rosie was tired and frustrated, her anxiety build on the thought that Mimi had left with the family, mixed with the thought of those two Man Wolves. Rosie put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. And the door opened! Rosie took a step inside, and she called out.

"Mimi? It's me, Rosie, I had come for a visit."

And no answer, Rosie slowly made her way in, and went into the kitchen. Rosie saw nothing. Nothing, whatsoever. But then, Rosie saw a bowl on the table. She placed her basket on the table as she inspected the bowl. Inside the bowl, was little bits of remains of porrige, showing someone had eaten some not long ago.

' _Surely,'_

Rosie thought, and tyrned to tge stove, and saw some porrige cooking in a pot.

 _'Mimi is here, she's probably_ _sleeping.'_

Rosie took the pot of porrige off the stove and turned the stove off. How long had it been on? The porridge looked like it was perfectly cooked, but it was hot. Rosie took out a bowl from one of the cupboards, and carefully poured some in, and placed it on the table. Then, she made her way to the living room, looking around her new surroundings. The whole house, though small, a was roomy, wa, and cozy. Once Rosie made it to the living room, however, she saw a shatterea old wooden chair. It was almost like it was chopped by an axe. Right beside the destroyed pile of splinters, were two other chairs. One was all so soft and the other was large, and hard. Now Rosie decided to investigate, for a start, she crept up the stairs. Up the stairs, was a bathroom, and three bedrooms. But before she could explore each of them, she heard a deep noise. It was deep, shaky, and seemed to ne going in a pattern. She quietly followed the sound to one of the rooms. She pressed her head on one of the beadroom doors, there was a sound of snoring. sound was snoring Rosie's anxiety gradually decreased, and she was relieved. Just to make sure that everything was in check, as she put it. She put her hand on the door knob, and turned it. The door opened with ease, and Rosie took a small step in. There was a person, all wrapped heavily in a hard, wooly blanket, just as large and hard as the bed itself, it was amazing how Mimi wad sleeping so soundly. Especially on a bed that almost looked like rocks. Mimi had a real deep snore, almost like a bear. Rosie camr closer and closer, checking to see that nothing could disturb her Mimi. Mimi shifted, her snore ceasing shortly. Rosie caught a glimpse of Mimi's face, half of it covered in a blanket. She had big eyes, even closed, a large nose covered in the blanket, such big eyes, and brown hair-

 _'Wait a_ _second,'_

Rosie squinted her eyes. Brown hair? Mimi had white hair. It took a few moments, until Rosie put the pieces together. This, was not Mimi. This was a stranger! A man wolf! Here! In Mimi's home! Where's Mimi?! Where's Mom?!

Rosie's anxiety flared, and she let out a horrified gasp. She covered her mouth, realizing her mistake, the snoring stopped, and one of the pointed ears perked. Tosie dashed out yhe door with a slam. Then, she hid in another one of the bedrooms. She locked the door, and listened carefully. She heard the sound of a creaking bed, and someone yawning. And them, there was a voice.

"Huck? Is that you?"

Rosoe was scared, she didn't want to be found out. What was she to do? Quietly, she searched the room, trying to find anything. A phone, a flashlight, jyst something. But the room was empty.

"Huck, hey man you there?"

The sound was coming from downstairs. And after a moment, the man wolf said.

"Oh cool, porridge."

And then came,

"Youch that's hot!"

Rosie had to come up with something. Get out of the house, find help. She heard creaking of the stairs, the man wolf was coming back! And this time, he was sniffing. Trying to find her! No, no no no! Rosie scrambled and hid under another large bed. This bed, by most standards, was real soft and fluffy. Even still, Rosie curled in the corner, praying no one would discover her. Thankfully, no one came, but now Rosie needed to get out of there. Time passed, and after what fwlt like and hour, did Rosie find the courage to listen in. There was snoring, and from the vent that was built in the corner of ther hall, it was coming from downstairs. Rosie hoped that this was her chance, a chance to escape. Mustering up her courage, she opwned the door. And quickly crept out into the hallway, looking down the stairs. She could faintly see the shadow of the man wolf. She took a few steps further to look when-

 _Bang!_

Rosie had accidentally kicked down a tool box, mostly empty. Rosie watched as the tool box tumbled down the stairs and crash on the floor. Out of panick, Rosie ran into the other room the man wolf had slept in. And then she heard creaking up the stairs, and then the sound of sniffing. Rosie didn't know where to go, or hide. For a last second hide, Rosie hid in the closet, just as the man wolf arrived. His eyes were wide, and his brows were furrowed. Using hie weird nose snout, he sniffed about the area. And then, his words sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you in here, kid?"

Rosie was shaking now, huddled in the corner, covering herself. The closet was literallroomuffed with heavy coats, sweaters, shirts, dresses, andshoes. But what Rosie saw, was that there was a bar connected to the hight shelf that looked real loose. On the top of the shelf, were boxes. Heavy looking boxes. Rosie had an idea. But she only had a few seconds before she was-

Rosie looked and saw that there was a tall shadowy figure in fromt of the closet door. Rosie swiftly picked up the nearest shoe, and with all her strength, hit the metal bar. Just as the door opened.

 _Crash!_

The whole, entire shelf came right down. Burying the man wolf under a large shelf, various boxes that comtained makeup, yarn balls, heavy books, even two tv sets and an old VCR player. As well as wooden blocks, certain spices for different recipes, and some more clothes. RosieRosie wasted no time, she jumped over the messy pile and almost flew dowm the stairs. She had to get out of there, to get home, to call for help. But then she saw an old house phone in the small living room. She was about to run to it and call for help, but her heart almost stopped when she saw the other shorter man wolf through the window! He was walking up towarfs the house! Rosie her anxiety spinning and shooting like a hurricane, looked this way and that, until she spotted the old chimney. She ran to it and climbed up far enough to stay out of sight. Seconds later, tge door opened.

The short man wolf, or rather, Huck called out.

"Mack, I'm back. Did you find anything?"

Rosie was sweating like crazy, she wasn't physically fit to stay up in the chimney for long. And she felt like she would lose her grip and fall out. But she thoight she heard, Huck, say.

"Mm, hey porridge. Guess I could go for a meal before we hit it."

After seconds later, he shouted.

"Damn thats too cold!"

Rosie couldn't hold on longer. Huck called for his partner again.

"Mack, where the hell are ya? We can't stay for long."

Finally, Rosie let go and dropped. Plopping on the ashes, stirring up a cloud of dust. She saw Hucks shadow. Without thinking, she fled up the stairs. Huck called again.

"Mack? Is that you?"

Rosie hid in another different bedroom. In this bedroom, there was a much smaller bed. A bed on wheels. Rosie then spottwd the window. All the bedrooms had windows, but Rpsie couldn't risk climbing, and getting caught. There wasn't a roof to walk on. She will suresurely fall and break something. She heard Hucks voice.

"Holy God and Goosemother! Mack!"

Then Macks injured voice came.

"Huck?"

There was a sound of clattering. Then Huck said.

"Mack, what the hell happened?!"

"Okay, okay, look. I took a nap in here for a bit, then woke up to the sound of the door slamming. I go downstairs, and I find a basket, and a bowl of hot porridge. I eat the contents iin both, and then a tool box comes crashing down the stairs. Wirh it, a familiar scent of flowers. I follow it up. A hear the cliset door clise, i ooen it, and I get burried in an avalanche of, this!"

"What do you mean, 'familiar scent'?"

Huck asked, suspiciously. Mack answered.

"I have two options: One, it's the kid we saw earlier today. Or, this place is haunted."

Huck sighed,

"This is no time for jokes. Its obviously the kid. C'mon lets go find her. You think you can walk?"

"Yeah, lying there until the pain left kinda worked."

Rosie knew it will only be seconds until they found her out. But Rosie had an idea. Rosie took the bed, pulled off all the mattresses, dheets, blankets, and pillows. And then, she stpod behind the head of the bed. The foot of the bed facing the door. She could faintly hear the sound of their noses working in the air. She waited.Then, Hucks voice call out, calm, but stern.

"We know your in there, kid. Come out."

Rosie was too frightened to say anything. Huck said.

"We're going in, then."

The doorknob turned, Rosie was ready. And as soon as the door opened, Rosie charged at full speed! Pushing the bed at full force. As expected, the man wolves were shocked. But what was not expected, was that the wolves were managed to jump out of the way. And Rosie found herself suddenly climbing ip ontop of the bed hold ing on for dear life, as she and the bed went crashing down the stairs!

 _Boom! Bang! Crash!_

Rosie's head hurt like crazy, as well did her side. But she was lucky she didn't suffer any greater damage. Unlike the bed. The foot of the bed was now split in two, and Rosie spotted a wheel across the room. She heard Huck gasp through his clenched teeth, while Mack called out.

"Oh God kid you okay?!"

Rosie, her fear sparking and igniting, stood right up and ran into the pitch black hall of the first floor. Hearing the two man wolves stomping their way down the steps.

Rosie made her way into a room. This room had all these baking equipment and machines. One in particular, was a very oldschool oven with the door unlocked, but closed. Besode it was a black cauldron. Rosie had another idea. She hopped in and hid inside. But as she lay, she heard chirping. And then, a cricket hopped onto her hamd that rested on her stomach. Rosie panicked, she didn't like bugs, and the bug will give away her position. She heard tge two make their way iin the dark room. Rosie flicked the cricket off her, out of the cauldron. After that, followed a terrified scream.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Get it off!"

It was man wolf Macks voice. There was stomping that faded. Rosie then heard Huck scoff.

"Kid, we're gonna getcha!"

Rosie called back.

"If you think you can fit to get me, I'm in the oven. Try getting your fat hips through!"

She peeked over the top to see Huck slam the oven door open andcrawl his way in. Rosie got out, pushed him all the way in, and locked him inside. Rpsie made a run for it and made her way out. Running to the living room. But as she gpt there, Mack was blocking the door. Jos face now expressing anger, he was starting to bare his teeth. Rosie ran into the kirchen, Mack runnin right after her. Rosie was panicked an out of ideas, she was cornered in the kitchen. As a last resort, she picked up the now half full bowl of porridge from earlier and threw it at his face. It hit it's target, and Rosie ran around him. This was her chance, she ran around him, as she did, she heard his muffled voice.

"Mm! Mm mhmm mmm mm!"

 _(Ah! This porridge's too cold!)_

Rosie mad her way to the door. But before she grabbed the handle, an angry yell, mixed with a growl boomed the air like thunder. Rosie spun around, just in time to see Huck running on all fours, jump, and hit her straight in the head. She hit hard against the door, and plopped on the ground.

Out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I know this may seem a little soon. But I just wanted to make a sceond chapter viewing on what happens to Rosie. Warning, there is some fowl language in this one, but it will be in the whole story. I hope you like it._

Chapter 2

Rosie woke up. She felt like she was about to throw up. What just happened? Rosie tried opening her eyes, but even that was an effort. Then she felt the rumbling. And the bumpy cold platform. And shouting, so much shouting.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Huck what did we just do?! This can't be happening! "

"Just shut the hell up, and-uh... Just let me think!"

"We can't go back to jail! No wait, not jail. They'll have us sent to prison! Oh shit! Shit! Uh, uuuhh. Pull over, and-"

"Leave her? That's not even an option, she knows our names, she knows our faces! And besides, we are not killers! Not even in this situation! Fuck no! Just calm down, and, let me think!"

Silence, and Rosie was gaining her strength. But the brick feeling pain in her head and in her left side stopped her from moving. She wanted Mama Faylinn. She needed Dad Faylinn, she wished she were home. Then she thought.

 _'Where am I?'_

Was she still in Mimi's house? Rosie opened her eyes, to her confusion, she was facing a grey wall. She managed to. Pick her head up. And looked around her surroundings. She was literally surrounded by all sorts of things. Kitchen items, blankets, books, vases, stereos, a chair, but mostly, cardboard boxesboxes filled withmore goods for the robber, now kidnappers. Rosie was scared, what was she going to do? She wanted to cry, but she she didn't want to upset thean wolves, much less get herself in trouble. She wished she had never left the house to begin with. She wished she had gone to the neighbors. That she had stayed and waited, that she never took blame for the glass break. That she never was adopted by yhe Faylinns, that her mother never died-

"Oh God, she's awake."

Came Hucks voice. Rosie looked up, and saw that she was in a van of some sort.

"Mack, try, uh... Calming her down or something."

Huck continued, his voice starting to rise. Rosie realized that she had been sniffling. She heard clattering sounds, she squeezed her eyes shut. She was afraid of what Mack would do to her.

Man Wolves, or any other half-wolf half- man species were all known for their dangerous and aggressive behavior.

Rosie tried hard not to shake in front of him. But suddenly, Rosie felt, something soft lay gently on top of her. And then she felt two firm hands on her, lifting her up, and settling her on what felt like a comfortable cushion. Then she heard him stumble his way to the passenger seat.

"That's the best I can do, for now."

Mack said. After that followed silence. Rosie was feeling nauseous, but she needn't worry about that right now. She just had to get out. Had to. Or God knows what they'll do to her. Rosie never wanted any of this to happen. Before any of this ever happened, Rosoe wanted to find a purpose in life. She wanted to go out into the world. She had a talent for dramas, but her best gift is helping others. And that is what she wanted to do. She wanted to find a place where she could help people to the best of her abilities. But now, she will probably never get the chance. She knows what happens to the victims of kidnapping. Which have been displayed on the news. Of victims getting raped, beaten, or just butchered, slaughtered, and tortured in ways most terrible. This time, Rosie noticed that she was sniffling. She tried to quiet herself, but it was hard to. She was scared, she wanted to go home. Huck spoke up.

"Oh God, come on. Mack go back there and... God, I don't know. Just make sure that she stays quiet."

"Well Huck, you can't just expect me to know what to do."

"Yes. I do. And besides, I'm the damn one that's driving."

"And yet, you still expect me, of all people to know what to do? I mean you're the one always calling-"

"Shut the fuck up! Just. Go. Back. There. Now!"

"Goddamn, fine."

Mack mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to Rosie. Despite it being incredibly crowded, Mack was able to bend a knee down, and spoke to Rosie in a calm voice.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Alright? Just relax, we ain't gonna hurt you. You just need to be quiet. Take a deep breath, and just calm down."

Rosie suddenly felt Mack genlty tugging on something on her head. Rosie carefully reached up with one hand, eith the other, she was using to keep her body sitting up. And she felt it, a cloth like material was wrapped around her forehead. She moved her left hand to the left side of her face. And she felt a cold, slightly wet spot. And the spot stung to the touch. She winced in the sharp pain and let go. As soon as she did, she began losing her balance. Mack took notice and had her lay down on her right side. Rosie caught a glimpse of his face. His face was expressing worry. Mack went back to his passenger seat, saying to Huck.

"Problem solved."

"Shut up."

Was Hucks reply. Rosie was able to fall asleep. And as more and more time passed, Rosie would occasionally wake up, for a few minutes, then go back to sleep again. Doing this several times over however many minutes. Or hours.

When finally...

"Oh thank God, we're home."

Said Huck, finally sounding a little releaved. But then he said.

" 'Ay, kid. You awake?"

Rosie only halfly heard him, being between asleep and awake. She just wanted th to leave her in the van. Huck then said

"Okay, Mack, do you want to get her. Or should I?"

"I guess I don't mind."

She heard the doors close, after a few seconds, she heard the back door to the van open. And felt the freezing cold air. She felt what must have been Mack wrapping a blanket around her and picking her up. Once out of the vehicle, the more Rosie felt the freezing night air breeze. For a few brief seconds, Rosie opened her eyes. She saw a faint glowing light glowing to the left which Mack was walking towards. And Rosie saw, facing in the direction, or Macks right. Were tall black evergreen trees, and over that, in the far distance, Rosie was faintly see black and dark blue mountains.

Rosie closed her eyes again. She could feel Mack struggling to get the door open. And then Rosie started feeling the warmth. And came the sound of more clattering and grumbling. Mack whispered to Huck.

"Where do I put her?"

"Uh... Put her on the couch for now. Then help me haul everything in."

Rosie felt Mack place her down on a hard couch. Mack said, in a nervous yet tired voice.

"Huck, Huck. Look, can we... Just not do this right now? My whole body is sore, and I think I'm... Going to lose my voice."

Huck said in a frustrated, yet also tired voice.

"Just help me haul everything in. Then we can just... Take a breath."

After some long time, and after many sounds of clattering and glass cracking. And wheezing, and grunting. She heard them huff and puff, and heard Huck say.

"Oh God, finally. Okay, now, uh-bout the kid... The basement."

"The Basement?"

Mack asked, sounding nervous. Huck gave a huff.

"Yes the basement. Let's just take her down. Then we can drink."

"Pshhh... Alright."

Rosie, half shrouded in her sleep, felt Mack lift her up. And whenever he did, it still surprised her. Hardly any of Rosie's friends, or family, were able to pick her up and carry her. Then again, she was a little chubby, and there was no reason for anyone to carry her. But for Mack? To be able to carry her, in the condition he was in? He was literally buried in piles of closet junk, and literally be able to grt out of it. With just sores? She heard the sound of a door creaking, and heard Huck call from, what must be the downstairs.

"Careful when you come down."

"I got it."

Said Mack, then Rosie felt herself getting escalated down with the sound of old creaky wood.

Then, after more sounds of creaking. Rosie felt herself get gently laid down on freezing ice cold floor. And then, the double door closed, there was a 'snip' sound. And she heard the two go up the stairs, Huck grumbling in pain all the while. Mack was complaining about his aching body. And the top door slammed shut.

When Rosie thought it was safe, she opened her eyes, only to see nothing but pitch black. And Rosie hated the dark. Hated it. It may seem childish and silly for a young woman like her, but after what she had been through in the past. All the suffering... Rosie just wanted the darkness to just swallow her up and end this nightmare. She wished this was a nightmare. Rosie wondered, trying to distract herself from the freezing cold, and the frightening situation she was in.

 _'Why? Why is this happening? This isn't fair! I want mom! Dad! And the rest of the Faylinn family! Where did they go? Why did they leave me? Why did Mimi go with them? It must have been a goid idea, I wouldn't want Mimi to get stuck eith these... Beast's! Was it because of the broken_ _glass cube? It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! And I didn't deserve to get left behind! What about our family catchphrase: Ohana... Ohana means family... family, means no one gets left behind... Or forgotten. Oh God, I just hope that they all get home, and find out what happened to me! I just hope that help will be on the way. And I will be saved from this terrifying nightmare! I can't live through trauma again! Oh God why?_

And then, Rosie curled up, clutching onto the sides of her jacket for for some kind of warmth. And she let herself cry. The tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall, she was scared, cold, and hungry. Like when she was a mere, small child. Rosie cried, hard. And there was no point in trying to stop it. The heat coming out of her nose from crying actually stopped her hands from freezing, momentarily. But she was back at it again. The tears came again, and again. Rosie even wondered when the tears would even end. And then, she fell asleep. For only what felt like 20 minutes. And thrn, she woke up and started crying again. And, it became a cycle. She would cry, fall asleep for a short time, then wake up. over and over again.

Until finally, Rosie couldn't produce anymore tears. She tried to steady her breathing, which felt like taming a wuld horse. Not that she'd know. In an attempt to calm herself, tried thinking about the good memories when she was with the Faylinn's. When she first woke up in her nrw home. Mama Faylinn woke her up in such a welcoming warm cheerful voice. And then, she took her out on her very first date. In the family, one, or sometimes both of the parents take one pf their kids out for a drdrive, get them a treat and have some nice conversations. Mama Faylinn took her to Chilly's restaurant, a magnificent building littlerally made if ive like crystals, one of the best restaurants. And over time that she had spent with the Faylinn family, Rosie had gained her confidence. Sosuch so, that the family quickly loved her. Another time she remembered was her adoption day. Her new parents, and her brothers Harry and Ron, allwent to the courthouse. The nice judge complimented her, telling that she was strong, a fighter. With something deep down inside her that has a strong will to survive. And thrive, and show the world what she's made of. Once the names were signed, she became Rosie Marie Red-Faylinn. After that, they went to the Blue Reef, which was a buffet, and ate to their hearts content, and more. And after months later, as further celebration of the adoption, Mama Faylinn took her out of the state, to visit Dream Come True World. A place filled with roller coaster rides, sweet smells, and many different kinds of people. And when it came to her new school, she made all sorts of friends. And then, came the incident, and now here she was. She had been with the Faylinn's for only three years, and now, kidnapped. And left to rot in the closet.

And then, came the sound of footsteps above her. Rosie stopped her breathing to listen more closely. The door up the creaky wooden steps, there was the sound of someone struggling down the steps.

"Gah! Ooh! Jesus that hurts! Ow! Mm!"

The voice came form the Man Wolf Mack. Rosie squeezed her eyes shutshut. She heard someone unlocking the double door to the basement closet. She hears the doors squeak open. And Rosoe is for sure this is it. Her final moments, being tortured and murdered, and no would ever know.

She felt something touch her shoulder, and gently shake her. She opened her eyes to see that Mack was crouched down. He spoke, all calm and easy.

"Hey there, uh... Kid."

Rosie was a little confused.

"Wh-what?"

She sat up, surprised at how dry and raspy her voice was. Mack said.

"Are you thirsty? Come on up. I'll help fix you something."

Wordlessly, she got up, and followed Mack up the steps to the first floor. Her left shoulder hurthurt from sleeping funny on the freezing ice cold hard floor. But upon seeing Mack, who was grabbing onto his side making his way up the steps. He was in much more pain than she was. Yet he never said anything about it.

Once on the main floor, found herself right in the kitchen. There was a small table with four chairs. And from looking out the kitchen door, it was real early in the morning. The sun was not yet above the horizon, but had brighten the pitch black sky into a deep dark blue. Mack had got her a large cup of water. Which stableank until it emptied in a matter of seconds. Mack watched with amusement, and then said.

"Alright, wow, you must have been real thirsty. Now, uh... I gotta you I can't cook, but I can still make stuff. So, uh... What do you want? I can, uh, make sandwiches."

Rosie just blinked. Was this some trick? But to answer his question, she said.

"Wait, what? Oh, um... I could just make my own. If that's alright."

Mack scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't let you do that, sorry. However, I can do it for you. So, any idea what you want?"

Rosie had so many questions to ask the Man Wolf, but answeres his question instead.

"Uh, how about peanut butter sandwich."

"You want some jam with it?"

"Um.. No- no thank you."

"One P- sandwich coming up."

Rosie sat at the table, completely lost. She thought.

 _'What is up with this_ guy? _Yesterday, yes he was kind and helpful, but I had dropped a shelf full of heavy stuff on him. And tried locking his friend in the old oven. What is he really trying to do?'_

Just then, a plate was placed before her, with a peanut butter sandwich on top. Mack took his own place at the table, eating his own peanut butter with jelly sandwich. And was when Rosie saw the dark patchea under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep well either?"

She asked, then bit her lip. She was nervous with what he was going to say. In the end, he looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, and his eyes twinkled. He put his sandwich back on his plate, and said.

"Eh, I've had better nights. And I usually don't sleep till noon. I can say the same for yourself."

Rosie gave a small smile,feeling more comfortable around him, she said.

"Um, your name, is Mack, right?"

He smile and said.

"You got it right."

"Mack, im sorry, it's... I have so many questions right now."

"You know, same here. Hows about this, you ask me something then I ask-"

But he stopped, mid sentence. His ears perked, and his smile fade.

Rosie turned around, and the first thing she saw, were two glowing circles in the pitch darkness. And as they got closer, the glowing faded slightly to bright yellow eyes that belonged to the Man Wolf Huck. He had dark circles around his eyes. Indicating that he had a worse time sleeping as well. Then again, it wasn't everyday you kidnap someone while robbing a house. He did not look as lively as Mack did. And upon seeing Rosie he said, in what seemes like an angry voice.

"Mack, why in the hell is she even up here?"

Mack answered,

"I wanted to check to see if she was okay. Got her some water, and made her breakfast. Thats all."

Huck didn't change his tone.

"Mack, she shouldn't be up here, at all! You're not her damn maid! And what if someone just randomly shows up outta nowhere?! Didn't you even think about that?!"

Mack gave a firm look, and spoke back.

"What the hell are you talking about? We've lived up here for two years now. We are the only ones up here, and we ain't got no damn neighbors! And yes I brought her up here, it's cold as hell down in the basement, and she was thirsty and hungry. Look, let's just calm down, Huck. I'm already making coffee."

Grumbling about something or another, Huck took his seat right beside Rosie, who nervously ate her sandwich. She badly wanted to be home, she didn't want to be here. But this was no dream, of that, there was no doubt. Mack brought a simmering cup of hot coffee to Huck. Huck snatched it, and took a large sip of the drink. Once Rosie finished her sandwich, Huck said to Mack.

"Okay, she's eaten. Now take her back down."

Mack wordlessly led Rosie back down the steps. But once in the basement, Mack whispered to Rosie.

"Look, kid. How's about this, I'm not going to lock you in the closet, but I will lock you in the basement. You know, so that way you can use the bathroom."

Rosie nodded,

"Thank you so much."

Mack nodded, giving a smile, then leaving and saying.

"We'll be back."

And there stood Rosie. Alone. In the dark, the only light there was, came from the bathroom. And so, Rosie decided to explore.

She took a careful look around the basement. Noticing all the piles and piles of wood. If you went down the basement, and take to the left, you can see the large closet where Rosie was locked up. And to tge left of the closet, was a pantry. Outside, the pantry was locked, but right next to the pantry on the right, was a hookhook with a key on it. Rosie decided to look around the rest of the basement. She went to the far right side of the basement, and on the other side, were pipes. Lots of pipes, too. Large, old, rusty pipes. Other than that, there was nothing. Then there was the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, there was the toilet, the sink and cabinet, along with the mirror. And there was the bathtub and shower. But the bathroom was bare of any bathroom products. Toothbrush, toothpaste. Toilet paper, oh God. Shower curtain, shampoo or conditioner, not even soap. And to make it worse, no feminine products. Oh Jesus.

Rosie decided to check out the pantry next. She grbbed the key, and after some effort, opened it. And inside, were three shelves on each three sides stocked with foods.

Jams of different flavors, apples, dried fruits amd nuts, seasoning packages and various spices. Sausages, and dried meats, jars and jars of Marmolade, even tin cans of food, and finally, three gallons of water.

Back home, Mom and Dad Faylinn also had a pantry, filled with food that they canned. A thing called canning. Storing food and then sealing it, and make it last a couple years or more. And Rosie fell like tearing up.

But then, she remembered the loving, smiling faces of her friends, and her family. All of a sudden, Rosie felt this strange feeling in her chest. It almost felt like... Power. Rosie thought to herself.

 _'I must find a way out of here. No matter what the cost is, I must break free and return to my family. They need me, and I need them. Yes, I will find a way out, and find a way home.'_

And so, Rosie begam searching. She searched each corner of the house trying to see if she could find or use something to break out. Because one way or another, she was going to break out of there. Get as dar away from those men wolves as possible. Reach for help. She knew to be careful, and carful she will be. She was going to find her way home, no matter how dangerous the path to heading home may be.

 _Sorry it took me a little long than anticipated to release the second chapter. But here it is. And more to come._


End file.
